Imperial Navy Officer's Guide
Introduction Welcome to the Officers Guide Voidsmen! This Guide is to assists Naval Personnel who are undergoing the Officers Examination. The Officers Examination While anyone Ship Master+ can request to become an Officer, we only accept the best and brightest. The Officers Examination will test their abilities, and knowledge. the test is split into 3 parts. Part I- Written Examination This "Written Examination" is a 25 Question test on the Imperium of Mankind's Lex Imperia, and the Imperial Navy Handbook. In order to pass this part of the Exam the Candidate must score at least 22/25, while of course the highest score you can get is 25/25. *Note- Candidates are advised to study both articles before taking the Examination. Part II- Advanced Flight Assessment As Officers, you would need to be highly skilled in flying, as well as Infantry Combat. This Assessment like the normal AFA will test your flying and combat abilities. *Section I- Timed Air to Ground Combat Scenarios *Section II- Advanced Air to Air Combat Scenarios *Section III- Arial Formations/Ground Combat Each Section can earn up to 5 Points, Candidates must score a perfect 15/15 to pass Part II. Part III- Training Over-watch The final part in this Exam consists of the Candidate hosting an Official BFT, While an Admiral+ observes and scores the Candidate on the following requirements *Ability to follow the Training Guide (Found below in "Training Guide") *Ability to conduct a training despite distractions. Candidates must achieve a perfect score of 10/10 Guide This list will assists Officers and Officer Candidates who need to know how to train Voidsmen in the Imperial Navy Tier I Training's * Basic Flight Training-''' Basic Training that Voidsmen go through before becoming certified Pilots * Flight Tutorial - Teaching them the most basic controls, both Flight and Weapons systems. * Formation and Tactics - Teaching them Basic Formations and Combat tactics. * Ground Combat- Standard Assessments of Infantry Combat. * Christening ritual - A Dogfight FFA to welcome Pilots into the Imperial Navy. * '''Standard Tier I Training * Formations * Air to Ground and Air to Air combat * Infantry Combat Tier II Training's * Intermediate Flight Assessment - The test Sergeant at Arms make before advancing into the MR ranks. * Timed strategic bombing runs - 4 points * Timed Dogfights - 3 points * Close Quarters Combat - 3 Points * Lex Imperia/Handbook Exam - 5 Points Max Score - 15/15 Required to pass - 10/15 * Standard Tier II Training * Timed Combat Scenarios * Team Dogfights * Squad Based Combat Scenarios * Intermediate Infantry Combat Tier III Training *Advanced Flight Assessments * This is the last test Pilots must take in order to progress into the Officer ranks. This is pretty much the same test as the Intermediate Flight Assessments but you must score a perfect 15/15 to pass. Notes In the event that a Candidate does pass the Officers Examination, he or she is promoted to Commander O-1.Beyond that point they are promoted via their Activity, and success rate. In the event that a fresh Officer turns inactive or violates the Lex or Handbook, he or she is demoted to the rank of Gun Captain MR-1 and their chance of returning to an Officer rank is greatly diminished.